Josiah
Josiah (ヨシヤ), is a fighter who participated in Red's 5th LSW tournament and is the older brother of Alonzo and Jonathan. Appearance Josiah has chocolate brown eyes and short black hair, with a high fade on the sides. Wearing alongside his gray jacket, Josiah wears a white version of the traditional Pixtopia Elite Forces gi, symbolizing his position in the corporation, which is woven by a master weaver. Josiah wears blue-gray pants, standard black combat boots, and wears fingerless white and red gloves. It was only months after Evil Red's defeat that Josiah grew a hairpiece at the back of his head. Personality As the oldest sibling of his family and soon to be head of Pixtopian Elite Forces, Josiah acts in a formal yet selfish manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Josiah is easily offended if people mispronounce his name. When Josiah talks with people, he calls them by their full name. Josiah is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. Despite consistently stating himself to be far stronger than opponents, Josiah retains a formal tone, always referring someone in a formal way. When he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hot-headed, as noted by his mother. Josiah strongly believes in law and order. he works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules and set as a good example, no one else will. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes. During the years of his little brother's youth, Josiah’s pride and calm demeanor made them believe he never cared about them because he had never once looked at them. In spite of his icy and regal manner, Josiah cares for and protects those important to him. This holds especially true to his youngest brother Jonathan as he loved his mother dearly and unconditionally, having promised his mother that he would protect Jonathan no matter what. After the defeat of Monk Erk and his Neo-Pixel Fighter Army, he admits the law isn't perfect and becomes more lenient. Although, he tries to maintain a balance between following orders and breaking the law by exploiting loopholes in his orders. Josiah is a person who never opens up to people, believing that they end up betraying and or killing him. Biography Background Josiah was born into a lawful family and grew up in a Mansion in the Western Section of Pixtopia. He would spend countless hours training, preparing to take over the leadership of the Pixtopia Elite Forces. When Josiah was young, his niece, who he hated as a kid, would often visit the mansion, to play a game of tag with Josiah. Approximately 12 years ago before Red's 1st LSW Tournament, Josiah's niece is presented to train Josiah by his father. Upon seeing his niece, he attacked and insulted her. His niece playfully teased him, complaining about his greeting after coming all the way there to see him. Josiah, expressing his displeasure at seeing her, stated he would be the head Pixtopia Elite Forces soon enough, so he had no time to waste on her. his niece, stealing his wristband, exclaimed that if the head of the Pixtopia Elite Forces could get his wristband stolen by a girl at play, she is worried about its future. She used incredible speed to escape from him, leaving an angry Josiah, claiming his superiority, promising to make her see the error of her ways. 2 Years ago prior to Red's 1st LSW Tournament, Josiah searched far and wide to search his younger brother Alonzo but he failed to find him. Heroes of Pixtopia Saga During the invasion of the Rah and his demon army, Josiah was able to keep up with high ranking demons and save the western section of Pixtopia. After Rah's invasion ended, some of his demon soldiers remained in Pixtopia and Josiah lent his aid getting rid of them. During one of his encounters with the demons, Josiah ran into Zymon. Both battled alongside each other and defeated those demons. Meeting Zymon was when Josiah opened up to another Pixtopian for the first time in his life. Red's 5th LSW Tournament Saga Event has yet to occur. Power Josiah is considered a powerful warrior among the fighters of Pixtopia. Being the eldest brother of Alonzo, Josiah has more experience, abilities, and power than his younger brother. Josiah would likely be stronger than Alonzo, who was capable of fighting Neo-Pixel FIghters, defeating Skrays, defeating an Executioner all on his own, and fighting Evil Red. Being Zymon's teammate also implies that Josiah is strong enough to fight alongside him during combat. Josiah was once able to defeat some upper-level Demons of Rah's army, which can imply he's strong enough to battle Executioners on his own. With Zymon as his partner given an official power level of 620 during Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga and Alonzo, his younger brother, given an official power level of 950 during Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga, both who have gotten stronger throughout the series and through training, Josiah would likely have rival their level of power, possibly surpass them during the Red's 5th LSW Tournament Saga. Abilities * Master Swordsmen: Prefer to fight with his hands, Josiah has been taught by his niece on how master the art of Zanjutsu. effectively using a sword to its maximum abilities. * Master Strategist & Tactician: Josiah has proven himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses, and mannerisms of his enemies after seeing them fight or battling them for quite a while, and creates strategies to achieve victory. Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, Josiah is highly cautious in battle. * Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Josiah has learned Martial Arts from lot's of different masters and is now able to effectively fight hand to hand. * '''Superhuman Strength: Josiah possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: Josiah can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Josiah is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Josiah having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Highly Perceptive Combatant: Josiah was able to discern from simple observation, during his fight with an upper-class demon, he noted that the demon was capable of 2 to 3 more of those attacks at best. Upon his second fight with the demons, he makes note that the demons were straining to use their full power because of how his body being weakened thanks to all the hiding. However, he notes that it may not be so simple as that, denoting that it may have something to do with him having taken so much damage, losing too much energy. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Josiah is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Josiah moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * 'Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. * '''Cast-Off -' The ability allows for movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to Josiah by his niece. * 'Trillion Dark -' Josiah launches a barrage of small spheres of high concentrated darkness energy at the opponent. * 'Snatch -' An Ability that allows Tenchi to "steal" the energy of people. By grabbing a person through physical contact, Josiah can weaken them while gaining a boost in strength and speed. However, should Josiah absorb more than what he's capable of withstanding, he can end up damage his body in the process. Josiah rarely uses this ability, as he believes relying on the power of others would throw away his sense of pride. Battles 'Heroes of Pixtopia Saga ' * Josiah Vs. Demons (Won) * Josiah Vs. Upper Demons (Won) * Josiah & Zymon Vs. Elite Demons Group (Won) '''Red's 5th LSW Tournament Saga * To be added Quotes * Josiah about to finish off the Upper Demons - 'The fact that you consider yourself as an equal to me, is being arrogant in itself''.'' * 'Josiah approaching the Demons '- ''''The arrogant one is you, demon. But rest at ease. The reason for your death is not because of your arrogance. But simply due to a difference in power.' * Josiah to the Elite demon group '- ''No choice, then. Before you become intoxicated by your own power, I shall show you the decisive power gap that you could not overcome in a century of struggle.' * Josiah to Zymon on why he didn't show mercy '- ''Something as useless as emotions, I never had them to begin with.' * Josiah to Zymon '- ''If it's for the sake of my pride there is nothing that I won't kill.' * Josiah to Zymon on why he didn't use Snatch '- ''relying on the strength of another that is the way of one who has no pride'